The Beginigng of the End ((Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons
by thatfangirlweirdo
Summary: What happens when the for greatest evil dark forces join together? Can only for very different people stop them relying on only wit, strength, and some magic? Will They Be Able to Stop THE END OF THE WORLD? Believe me this is only the beginning.


The Beginig Of The End

What happens when the for greatest evil dark forces join together? Can only for very different people stop them relying on only wit, strength, and some magic? Will They Be Able to Stop THE END OF THE WORLD? Believe me this is only the beginning.

Jack Frost P.O.V My favorit time of year. The first breath of winter. Now my favorite part. BLIZZERD! i look up to check for pigons (long story dont ask)and see the northen lights. "Wind to North's workshop!" Off we go.

-TIME SIKIPIE- As soon as I land I'm enveloped in a hug. "Hey Tooth." i laugh as she lets go "Jack you never visit!" she frowns as i smile. Shes like a protecteve older sister. "Sorry Toothie!" "JACK!" I smirk as I call her her least favorite nickname. I look around and see North, Sandy, and of couse Tooth. "Where's Kangroo?" Noticing the giant rabits abseents. "Right behind you mate. And For the last time I'm A BUNNY!" I laugh " So Nortth now that we're all here what do you need?" North looks upwards "Not me Manny. Manny show them what you showed me." The moon glows brighter and a shadow falls over the floor. It was of a woman with curly hair and an evil grin. "Her name is Gothle. She is a greedy evil wich that was favoried by Pitch. She spreds dark magic through out the world." Next came a shadow of a giant dragon "Red Death. The Queen of all dragons." A third shadow of a giant bear with wepons across its back and a scared eye. "Mordu The Cursed Prince. He got greedie asked for spell for the strength of ten men got turend in to a bear and had no way to break the curse became a blood thirsty bear. The fact they they have bonded togther isnt good we need mor guardians wich Manny suplied for us. They However are not dead." North Paused. "There will be three more guardians. Two girls one boy. The first girl has some powers already. She lives in a tower in a remote part of the woods. The other girl is the Princess of Dunbroch. She Can be found in the woods where she usaly is whiter her fire red hair and amazing aim she will be easy to spot. The boy is the cheife of Burks son. He will be easy to find he is...diffrent frome the rest of the vikings and has an ebony colored dragon. All of them have attacement to the villians. now Jack will find the first girl. Bunny will find the second and Tooth will find the Boy. All clear?" We nodded "Go!" we left in a flash

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIMER~SKIPER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rapunzel P.o.V `My mom left promising to be back the next day. She had been doing that alot laitly. I shigh and head upstairs to get my paints. I'm going to repaint the table. As I walk back down I feel a random coldness. I stop and look behind me. "your loseing your mind" I mumble but not a second later something thunks me on the back of the head. I carfully feel around and bring my hand back around. Its coverd in flurry white stuff. Snow? I look around and then run up to my books runing back down with a fable book come on i know its here I flip open to what i was loking for Jack Frost? "Jack Frost?" I suddnly hear laughing and i look over he looks striking like the picture in the book. "Why are you laughing?" he stops and stares at me. his eyes are an icy blue "You can hear me?" I close my book and set it on the table grabing my frying pan while rolling my eyes. "well I'm not deaf." He Staers at me " You can see me?" I cross my arms "Well I'm not blind eather." A look of pure joy comes over his face "YES!" I roll me eyes agian "Are you Jack Frost?" He smiles and mock bows "At your serivce. And who might you be?" I roll my eyes and losen my grip on my frying pan. "Rapunzel." He smiles like he won the lottery " Rapunzel do you wanna come help me save the world?" He asks I was about to say yes but something stoped me "What about my mom?" He freezes and his smiles melts replaceed by a frown "Do you know her name?" I think "Something with a G. Grettle? no Guiniver? no" "Gothal?" He asks sounding upset "Yeah!" Imile "Thats it! What about her?" He smiles again " It was all her idea. Come on!" "Can I Bring some stuff?" "Of course!'" I thank him then run and stuff my paints my pan some clothing and the fabel book. I then whistle and Pascal run up on my sholder. I run back down to Jack. "Ready?" He asks offering his hand "Ready!" I happlythake it and we fly through the window. LITERLY! He take something out of his pocket wispers to it and throughs it out creating a vortex that we fly through.  
>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TIMER::SKIPER:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<br>When I can see again Jack, a big man in all red with tattoos on both arms and a long white beard, along with a little man with gold hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed pale gold skin bright gold eyes and a gold onesie. "North I need to Talk to You." Jack states and the first man nods and walks with Jack to a coner. I Figuer I should try and find out who they are after a couple moments and take out my book. Just in time to get hit with a wall of firey red hair.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*THE END_*_*_*_*IS JUST THE BEGINING_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Thanks for reading! Sorry if something is spelt wrong my computer dosent have spell check!

So should the paring be Jackunzel and Mericup?  
>Or MeridaJack and Rapunzel/Hiccup?

THANKS AGAIN! 


End file.
